manorvampirefandomcom-20200222-history
Gear
Gear is used to strengthen your companions, and can provide bonuses in battle. For a list of available gear, see the Gear List. Grade Gear comes in 6 grades; decreasing in quality and rarity, they are: * * * * * * Level 200 gear grade Gear slots Five slots are available per companion: a weapon, a headpiece, a chestplate, a pair of shoes and one type of jewelry. A companion can wear one piece in each slot. Bonus Properties Gear can roll with a number of bonuses, which offer additional benefits during combat. Here is a list of possible bonuses: * Gains X Agility * Gains X Strength * Gains X Intelligence * Increases Exp gained in battles by X% * Increases Gold gained in battles by X% * Reduces level requirements for gears by 10 ** Note: the item with this property has had its level requirements reduced; it does not allow you to equip other items with a higher required level * Increases damage dealt against monsters by X% * Increases damage dealt in PVP by X% * Increases counter strike chance by X% * Critical strikes have X% increase in damage * Gains X% bonus max HP * Gains X% bonus max MP * Gains X% bonus evasion rate * Gains X% bonus armor * Gains X% bonus magic resistance * Gains X% bonus attack damage * Gains X% bonus hit rate * Gains X% bonus critical damage * Gains X% bonus attack damage when HP falls below Y% * Basic Attacks grant X% life steal * Basic Attacks grant X% chance to stun the enemy for Y turns * Basic Attacks grant X% of attack damage over time for Y turns * X% increased magic damage against enemies * X% reduced damage taken in PVP * X% reduction in Torch depletion rate during Adventure * Reduces attack damage taken from enemies by X% * Reduces skill turn by X turns at the start of the battle * Recovers X HP when battle is finished * Recovers X MP when battle is finished Note: Currently, gear with percentages is a bit buggy. An item that says "Gains 60% bonus hit rate" actually means that the item adds a flat 60 hit rate. Gear Restrictions Armor is restricted by class; Priests can only wear cloth armor, Rangers are restricted to leather, and Melee must wear plate. Weapons are restricted by class specialization; for example, Longswords can only be equipped by Armored Knights and Gladiators. Jewelry can be worn by any class. Most gear is also restricted by level; if your companion does not meet the level requirements of a piece of gear, he or she cannot be equipped with it. The only gear that does not show a level requirement is SS+ gear, which can only be equipped by Vampires. Enhancing Gear Gear can be enhanced at the "Enhance Gear" anvil. There are two options to improve gear: Enhance Gear and Modify Gear Options. Enhance Gear With this feature, gear can be enhanced to raise its base stats. Gear can only be enhanced by using another piece of gear with the same grade and level. For example, a level 120 Grade B Wand can be enhanced with a level 120 Grade B Mace, but cannot be enhanced with a level 20 Grade B Wand, or level 120 Grade S Mace. The enhanced item can be upgraded up to +10. In case of failure, the upgrade level will decrease by 1 and the item used to enhance will be lost. Modify Gear Options This feature rerolls the bonus properties on a piece of gear. Some gear roll with bonus properties such as increased critical damage; this feature allows you to try to roll a different property onto an item while retaining its stats. The number of Blacksmith's Tool required depends on the level and grade of the piece of gear. Category:Gameplay Category:Items